The objective of this contract is to support NIDDK in its mission to provide unique mouse resources to enhance translational research in Type 1 Diabetes (T1D) and its complications. The NIDDK seeks to leverage its existing investments in animal models for these conditions by providing support for a T1D Mouse Resource that will be responsible for generating, archiving, and distributing unique T1D-relevant mouse strains.